black_butler_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Necklace of Achenbach
Necklace of Achenbach was one of the vessels of sin, inhabited by the Demon of Melancholy. Duchess Lilian Achenbach was among its most prominent owners, infamous for causing the Achenbach Massacre. History Creation At some point, Seth Twiright created a black collar necklace to act as a vessel of sin. When Hänsel and Gretel created the vessels of sin in EC 014, the Necklace was used as the vessel for the Demon of Melancholy. Afterward, the twins released the vessels into the world. At some point, the necklace ended up in a village in Asmodean along with the Venom Sword, its counterpart, hosting the Demon of Lust. Mechanics Similar to other vessels of sin, the Necklace of Achenbach served as a container for the Demon of Melancholy's essence and allowed the demon to possess or influence a host; this influence mainly involved amplifying the host's killing intent, causing them to act without thinking of others. As part of the contract with the demon, the user could voluntarily infuse their blood with Melancholy magic by putting in on themselves; doing so allowed the user to freely use the vessel's power without the vessel itself. As a result, offspring produced by the contracted user had the possibility of developing HER and passing it onto future generations, one of such victims being Lilian Achenbach because her father also inherited said vessel. As the demon was the source of the Necklace's magic, sealing the vessel subsequently sealed the demon and left the object powerless. The user is able to control a maximum of eight corpses of those whom they have killed. The user could also manipulate the skills and abilities the reanimated corpses had in life. The puppets were known to retain their habits, desires and traces of personality that they had in life, sometimes enabling the user to utilize these to their advantage. However, it could backfire as well. Additionally, Lilian noted that the puppet's condition remained the same as it was upon death, meaning that the puppets could not learn new things nor improve their physical capabilities beyond those achieved before becoming a puppet. Users * Karl Achenbach * Lilian Achenbach * Charlotte Achenbach Trivia * Melancholy is actually a very interesting word. It literally means "black bile." In ancient times, people believed that the fluids in your body had some effect on how people acted. So if a person was constantly sad and depressed, (I think the modern term would be "emo") it was suspected that they had too much black bile in their body. It was discovered later on that black bile had nothing to with a person's morose moods, but the word remained. * Melancholy means "sad" or sometimes "depressed" and comes from the old belief that bodies ruled by a certain kind of humor, or fluid, tended to have a certain kind of humor, or temperament. Melancholia was black bile, and comes from the Indo-European roots Mel- meaning black or dark in color, and Ghel- indicating originally a thing that was shiny or bright but later came to be associated with words denoting bile ('cholic' 'gall' and 'felon' come from this root as well) presumably from its shininess and bright colors. ** Signs of a melancholic were said to be: Cold, dry, smooth body with a dull or dark color about it, little saliva which tend to have a sour taste about it, a slow pulse but hard, inclined to having nightmares and "greatly oppressed with fear," and being a stable thinker inclined to follow through on their tasks. Category:Magic Category:Magic Tools Category:Seven Deadly Sins Series Category:Girl with the Cursed Collar Category:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Category:The Daughter of Evil Category:Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Category:Melancholy Category:Vessels of Sin Category:LunariaAsmr